To be a friend
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Be nice to my bird'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**To be a friend**

**It's now a week since Ally got home from Italy and she and Trish got mad at each other for Trish not taking good care of Owen, Ally's pet bird.**

Today at school, Ally is gonna forgive Trish.

"Hey, Trish! You got a minute?" says Ally as she stop Trish in the hallway.

"I'm not talkin' to you, Ally." says Trish in a cold tone.

"Trish, you can't seriously still be mad at me. It's been a whole week and you've barely talked to me ever since...you know what happened." says Ally.

"So? You hate for being such a lazy little bitch, don't you?" says Trish.

"No, Trish. You may be a bit lazy and such, but that's who you are and I'm not mad anymore. You're my BFF and I forgive you and I hope you'll do the same." says Ally.

"Sorry, Ally! Don't think I can forgive you. I'll...see ya around." says Trish as she walk away.

"Please...you know that I can never hate you. Don't you wanna be friends anymore?" says Ally in sad voice as she almost start to cry.

"You go get yourself a new BFF...if you ever find someone who's just as stupid as you." says Trish before she enter a classroom at the end of the hallway.

"No." says Ally in a low weak tone as she begin to cry a little.

2 weeks later Ally and Trish hasn't said a single word to each other at school and Trish hasn't been seen at Sonic Boom either.

Ally has been sending txt-messages and e-mails to her friend, but there's been no response.

Now it's Saturday so Sonic Boom isn't open.

When Lester Dawson enter the store ( he's there to get some paper-work done ) he find Ally behind the counter, crying and looking at old photos of herself and Trish.

"Ally..." says Lester. "What's wrong, girlie? Talk to me." says Lester in a calm voice as he walk over to his sad daughter and try to comfort her.

"I've been a really stupid person and now Trish don't wanna be my BFF anymore..." says Ally, who's still crying.

"Is there something I can do for you?" says Lester.

"Just stay here with me for a few minutes, okay?" says Ally.

"Sure, girlie!" says Lester with a small smile.

"Awwww, daddy!" says Ally as she give her dad a hug, something she hasn't done since she was 8 years old.

"So, so..." says Lester. "Everything's gonna be fine soon, little Ally."

Ally is 16 and doesn't usually enjoy when someone call her 'little' anymore, but right now she love it, cause that's what she feels like now, a little kid.

Later that day Ally is in her bedroom, wearing her pink jammies and clutching Bobby, the Bear in a nice tight hug.

Ally hasn't been this sad in a long time and she doesn't feel like leaving her room anymore today.

When Lester asked if she wanted to see a movie she said "No...I just wanna stay here with my stuffies, like when I was a little girlie."

The next day Austin and Dez look for Ally all over Miami, but they can't find her. She's still in her room.

Ally is asleep when Lester gently knock on the door to Ally's room.

"I've made pasta with pickles. Come and have some." says Lester.

"Put some on a plate and leave it outside the door. I'm gonna eat my lunch in here today." says Ally.

"Okay, I'll come in with it." says Lester.

"No, simply leave it outside. Don't come in here, dad." says Ally.

"Okay..." says Lester as he goes to the kitchen.

5 minutes later he place a plate with pasta and pickles as well as a glass of apple-juice outside his daughter's door.

"Food's waitin' out here." says Lester.

"Mhm." is the only response he get from Ally.

Once she's sure that her dad is no longer outside the door, Ally opens it, grab her food and close the door again, making sure to lock it.

Ally sit down on her bed, turn on her little TV and eat while she watch a romantic comedy.

Almost a month later a letter arrive for Ally.

Ally reads the letter, it says: "Hi, Ally! Trish, speaking. I'm sorry for being such a stupid lazy girl and not taking good care of your bird while you were in Italy. I'm really sorry and I forgive you. Please be my BFF again. Meet me at the Melody Diner later. Hugs and glory from Trish, BFF all the way."

Ally is very happy. This means that she and Trish are best friends again. Maybe they can have an even stronger friendship now, after this time of sadness.

**The End.**


End file.
